An Unexpected Hand
by Wyld Yarrow
Summary: An unknown girl shows up at Bobby's junkyard and offers to heal him. Is her offer too good to be true?
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural

An Unexpected Hand

_An unexpected visitor shows up at Bobby's junkyard and offers to heal him. She's a little weird, but who isn't nowadays. The real question: Is her offer to good to be true?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or Bobby Singer. I'm just having a little fun with them. They belong to the CW and Eric Kirpike. Lynne, however is mine.  
_

The second clue that Bobby had that his visitor wasn't normal was the fact that her car was spotless. This should not have been possible after driving on a dusty dirt road for at least two miles.

The first clue that Bobby had was that she'd found his junkyard at all. No one normal found their way here-not any more. You had to be looking for this place to find it.

The visitor wasn't dangerous looking. In fact her appearance screamed "harmless". She was tall, plump, with red hair and hazel eyes that squinted as she took in the junkyard. She smiled when she saw Bobby sitting on the porch of his house, even her smile made her seem harmless.

"You Bobby Singer?" She asked, walking around her car so that she could get a closer look at him.

"Who wants to know?" Bobby asked, his hand drifting towards the shotgun across his lap.

"My name's Lynne." The visitor said. "Do you have any idea how hard this place is to find? I was driving around for more then an hour, and that was once I found the dirt road."

"What are you doing here?" Bobby asked.

"That depends," Lynne answered, leaning against the car. "Are you Bobby Singer?"

"Yeah." Bobby said after a moment's hesitation.

"Then I'm here to help you-if you'll let me." She walked towards Bobby. "I take it Sam and Dean didn't call to tell you I was coming?"

"No." Bobby said shortly. "They didn't."

Lynne stopped at the edge of the porch and rolled her eyes. "Figures, they go to all the trouble of convincing me to come out here-and forget to call and tell you that I'm coming."

Bobby lost patience with this little game and picked up his shotgun. "Enough dancing around." He said. "Who the hell are you and how in the hell do you think you're gonna help me?"

"Easy there," Lynne said, putting her hands out in front of her in a "calm down" gesture. "I'm not looking to get shot.

"The boys thought I could help you so they asked me to come out this way. My name is Lynne and I work at the Hideaway Hotel."

"You didn't answer the second question." Bobby kept the gun pointed at her.

"You want to walk again?" Lynne raised her eyebrows. "I'm a healer. Seems simple enough."

"You some kind of angel or something?"

"Let's just say that I'm in the 'or something' category." Lynne laughed a bit. "I'm not anything that you need to worry about though; not a demon, not a witch, not anything truly dangerous. And I'll stay that way if I have anything to say about it."

"Stop talking riddles." Bobby snapped.

"Look," Lynne was getting frustrated. "Do you want to walk again or not? Because if you don't, I'll just get back in my car and go home. I don't need this aggravation, and I don't need to have guns shoved in my face." Lynne waited for Bobby's response.

Bobby shifted nervously. "I'm not selling my soul." He said.

"No one's asking you to." Lynne softened a little bit. "I'm not asking you for anything in return." She said. "Except maybe a glass of water." She added with a smile. "It is pretty dry out here."

Bobby sighed put his shotgun across his lap again. Turning his wheelchair around, he rolled into the house. "Come on then." He said over his shoulder.

Lynne followed Bobby into the house.

_Please review. I thrive off of reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bobby took a bottle of holy water out of a trunk and thunked it on a table. "Drink up." He said, his tone daring his guest to disagree.

"Holy water?" Lynne remarked then shrugged and stepped forward. "Hell, I'm not picky." She took the bottle of holy water and threw back a swallow.

They both waited a second, to see if there was any reaction.

"Got any ice?" Lynne asked, her tone implying that she knew she had passed the test.

Bobby laughed after another moment of tense silence. "You got guts kid." He said. "So what makes you think that you can help me walk again?"

"I've patched up worse." Lynne said. "Although I think in your case, it's going to be really painful, because you've already healed from the wound. You just haven't healed right. I'll have to reinjure you and control the healing so that everything works."

"So, you think you can do what even angels couldn't?" Bobby asked.

"Castiel couldn't." Lynne said. "But he's fallen and doesn't have all of his powers. The other angels _wouldn't _heal you, because they were punishing Sam and Dean. There's a big difference between couldn't and wouldn't."

"So," Bobby said, wheeling his way around the table. "how exactly does this work?"

"You take off your shirt," Lynne said. "Lay down on your bed, and I do my thing."

"And what exactly is your thing?" Bobby wanted to know.

Lynne sighed and held up her right hand, which began to glow slightly. "It's magic Bobby." She said. "Don't try to examine it too closely."

"What are you?" Bobby asked.

"A friend." Lynne said. "That's really all that you need to know. Now, are we going to do this or not?"

Bobby wheeled into his bedroom and stopped by his bed. Then he reached down and pulled his black t-shirt over his head.

"Do you need any help getting on the bed?" Lynne asked.

"No!" Bobby called back defensively.

"Well excuse me for asking." Lynne muttered, rolling her eyes.

After a moment, Bobby called out from the bedroom. "You can come in now."

Lynne walked into the room and glanced around before heading to the bed. Bobby was laying on his stomach with his shirt off.

"Grab a pillow Bobby." Lynne said, kneeling on the bed. "Because this is _really_ going to hurt."

That was the only warning that Bobby got, before the pain came. It was sharp, and burning-almost like getting stabbed again, but worse. Bobby didn't know how long it lasted, but it felt like hours. Just when Bobby was getting used to the pain it stopped. It was replaced with a gentle warmth, almost like warm oil being spread on his back. That feeling lasted for several minuets before Lynne stopped.

"That's the first of it." Lynne said, getting off the bed.

"What do you mean the first of it?" Bobby demanded, starting to roll over.

"I'm doing this in stages." Lynne said. "You handled the pain quite well."

"Why the hell are you doing it in stages?" Bobby snapped.

"Patience, Bobby." Lynne said softly. "I want to be sure that I do this right. You don't want me to screw up and have to start all over again. Do you?"

"Noooo…." Bobby groaned into the pillow.

"Just rest for now." Lynne suggested. "I'm going to raid your fridge. We can check your progress in an hour."

"Don't touch my beer." Bobby said in a surly manner.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Lynne said.

_Author's note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. I look forward to hearing from everyone as the story continues._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It took Lynne three hours but, she was as good as her word. She healed Bobby's spine until it was as good as new.

"When will we know if this worked?" Bobby asked.

"It worked." Lynne said, stretching out in a chair.

"How do you know that?" Bobby pressed.

Lynne sighed and leaned towards Bobby's bare feet, holding the bottle of water that she had pulled out of his fridge. She pressed the cold bottle against Bobby's right foot. Bobby twitched.

"See?" Lynne smiled. "You couldn't do that before I got here."

"Well, I'll be…" Bobby turned onto his back and pulled himself into a sitting position. "How'd you do that?"

"I told you," Lynne said. "magic."

"You're some kind of miracle worker, kid." Bobby put his feet on the floor.

"I wouldn't try to get up just yet." Lynne said. "Your muscles aren't used to supporting your weight."

Bobby ignored her and tried to stand up. He immediately fell onto the floor in a heap.

Lynne couldn't help giggling. "I told you not to try to stand." She said, standing up. She took two steps and pulled Bobby up before depositing him back on the bed. "I imagine it's going to take some physical therapy to get those legs moving again. You might want to start out with a walker."

"I aint using no stinking walker." Bobby grumbled. "How old do you think I am, Kid?"

"Old enough to know that muscles need to time to get used to their job." Lynne answered. "Don't worry, though, Gramps." She added with a grin. "I'm here until you get back on your feet for good."

"Call me Gramps again…" Bobby dared her.

"Well, stop calling me Kid." Lynne replied. "I'm 25."

"Where do you plan to sleep?" Bobby asked.

"The boys told me that you have a cot that you use for guests." Lynne said. "I'm sure that will be fine."

"I didn't invite you." Bobby muttered.

"I'm going to ignore that comment." Lynne said cheerfully. "Because the alternative is that I leave, which leaves you on your own to get back on your feet, which will take twice as long.

"Now where do you keep the cot?"

Bobby grumbled but he told her where it was.

It was the first of several long days and nights together.

_Thanks to my reviewers. Your reviews keep me writing._


	4. Chapter 4

_ Okay, I know that Bobby got healed on Supernatural a few weeks ago, thanks to Crowley. So my story is no longer strictly cannon but, I'm going to continue it anyway. The reason: I had a lot of fun writing this._

_ Thank you to my reviewers. I always look forward to hearing from you._

Chapter Four

"Lynne!" Bobby bellowed from inside the house. "What did you do?"

Lynne rolled her eyes and headed back inside. She had been checking to make sure that her tires were properly inflated. It was one of the things she did when she and Bobby were driving each other crazy, as they had been all week.

"What's the fuss?" Lynne asked, looking around the small house.

"What did you do with my things?" Bobby yelled.

"It's called organizing." Lynne said. "I'm not surprised that you don't recognize it, given the state of clutter you're used to."

"What did you do with my things?" Bobby snarled.

"Which things?" Lynne tilted her head to one side. "If you tell me what you're looking for, I'll tell you where it is."

"My guns!" Bobby snapped.

"The smaller ones are in their original hiding places, the large ones are in the chest under your bed, except for the shotgun, which is in the secret compartment behind your closet." Lynne replied, with a proud smile.

"Did I ask you to organize my things?" Bobby said through clenched teeth.

"No." Lynne answered.

"Did I do anything that even remotely suggested that I wanted my things organized?" Bobby was grinding his teeth in an effort to leash his temper.

"Nope." Lynne replied.

"Then what in God's Green Earth made you think that organizing, cleaning, or otherwise touching my stuff was a good idea!" Bobby bellowed. He was so angry that he surged off the bed and took several steps towards Lynne.

"The fact that you're standing on your feet right now." Lynne replied with a big grin. "Even though you look like you want to kill me."

"I'm what?" Bobby asked.

"You're standing on your own two feet without any assistance from me." Lynne repeated.

Bobby looked down, and realized that she was right. His knees began to buckle.

"Woah there," Lynne said, catching Bobby before his knees hit the floor. "I think you've had enough excitement for one day Gramps.

"Let's get you back in a chair."

"Not the wheelchair." Bobby said.

"Whatever you say." Lynne answered, maneuvering Bobby into one of the kitchen chairs.

"You did this just to piss me off. Didn't you?" Bobby wanted to know.

"That was one of reasons." Lynne said. "The other reason was that I kept tripping over stuff."

"You're a strange one Kid." Bobby muttered, relaxing in his chair.

"You're pretty strange yourself." Lynne said. "Now, what do you want for dinner? I'm cooking."

"Oh no…" Bobby groaned. "Not more salad."

"Hey!" Lynne chuckled. "I don't only make salad.

"Anyway," She shrugged. "I was thinking about cornbread."

"Cornbread?" Bobby asked. "You know how to make cornbread?"

"Since I was twelve." Lynne smiled.

"Why haven't you made it before?" Bobby demanded.

"Because you were out of sugar." Lynne replied. "So I went to the store today and bought some. I take you're fine with cornbread then?"

"Yes." Bobby said. "I would sure as hell, like some cornbread."

Lynne smiled and started pulling things out of cupboards.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Two weeks later, Lynne declared Bobby fit to be left on his own. She had helped him develop the strength in his legs to the point that he was walking on his own, and even doing some jogging. Bobby had wanted to start running right away but, Lynne had threatened him with salad every night for the rest of her stay if he tried it without her permission. Now she was leaving him on this own.

"You're a strange one, Kid." Bobby said, leaning against a dresser, watching Lynne pack.

"I get that a lot." Lynne smiled as she folded clothes. "How are your legs doing?"

"Good as new." Bobby said with a smile, lifting one of legs at the knee and swinging the leg forward. "I don't know how you did it, Kid, but you sure as hell kept your word."

"Thanks Gramps." Lynne said. "I work hard for my patients-even the ones who are as cranky as you." She winked at Bobby.

Lynne finished packing and carried her duffel bag out to her car.

"You sure you don't want to stick around another day or so?" Bobby offered. "Sam and Dean are supposed to stop by on their way to their next hunt. We could have ourselves a little reunion."

"You getting soft on me Gramps?" Lynne chuckled. "I thought I drove you crazy."

"What can I say?" Bobby shrugged. "I guess I've gotten used to having you around."

"Thanks for the offer but, I can't stay." Lynne said. "I've got to get back to the hotel. They're probably going a little nuts without me."

"Okay." Bobby held out his hand. "You take care of yourself Kid."

Lynne shook his hand. "You take care of yourself too. Don't go stabbing yourself again."

Bobby nodded. Lynne turned and got in her car. Starting the engine Lynne carefully pulled out and drove down the road, out of sight. Bobby watched her go.

Once Lynne was out of sight Bobby went back inside to grill himself a burger. Once he was inside he looked around his little house, something seemed off. It wasn't the organization, though Lynne had insisted that they keep the place clean while she was there. It was something else. Then it hit Bobby. Everything with a reflective surface was covered or turned to face the wall. The pots and pans were put away. There wasn't a reflection anywhere.

Warning bells went off in Bobby's head. He pulled out his cell phone and did what he knew he should have done weeks ago. He called Sam and Dean.

They had never heard of her.

The End

_ Wait! There's more to the story. Be sure to read the epilouge._


	6. Epilouge

Epilogue

Lynne groaned in annoyance when she heard her tire go flat. "Great." she muttered, pulling her car over to the side of the road. She got out and walked around the car to see which tire had gone flat. It was the right, rear tire. Kneeling down, Lynne felt around the tire. It wasn't punctured, the air had simply been let out.

Standing up, Lynne looked around her. She was in the middle of no where, not a person or building in sight. "Just great." she muttered.

Pulling out her cell phone, Lynne checked the signal. The battery was dead. She knew that it had been fully charged when she had left Bobby's house.

"Okay!" Lynne called out, raising her voice. "Does someone want to talk to me? Because I know that my tires were full of air, when I left Bobby's house and my cell phone was charged!"

There was no response.

"Come on!" Lynne yelled at the empty air. "If you want to talk to me about something then get your ascended ass down here."

"You seem fairly certain that I'm and angel." A male voice said from behind Lynne.

Lynne turned around and saw a man in a pair of jeans, boots, a black t-shirt and a gray sweatshirt. He was around 5'11", with tan skin and sharp brown eyes. He had black hair that was trimmed close to his head and stubble on his cheeks and chin. All in all, he was not what Lynne would picture as a typical angel's host.

"Am I wrong?" Lynne asked, crossing her arms.

"No." the angel admitted.

"Who are you?" Lynne asked.

"My am called Nathaniel." the angel said.

"Nice to meet you, I guess." Lynne said, holding out her hand. "I'm Lynne."

"I know." Nathaniel said calmly. He didn't shake her hand.

"Okay..." Lynne said, lowering her hand. "so you got me off the road. I assume that you want something."

"You healed Bobby Singer's wounds." Nathaniel said.

"Yes I did." Lynne replied.

"You defied a divine decree."

"No," Lynne said. "I defied an angelic decree. A divine decree means that God made it. This was just a decision made by a group of angels that were cranky because they didn't get their way. Not the same thing."

"We have God's full support." Nathaniel said.

"Does it hurt when you lie?" Lynne asked, tilting her head slightly.

"What makes you believe that I am lying?" Nathaniel asked.

"Because God is missing." Lynne said. "He isn't backing any decision that anyone is making."

Nathaniel didn't say anything.

"Was there something else?" Lynne asked after a while.

"You should not have healed Bobby Singer." Nathaniel said.

"Why not?" Lynne asked. "He was suffering. I could help him. Why shouldn't I? Because it annoys you?"

"It is dangerous for mortals to defy angels." Nathaniel warned her. "Angels have a way of punishing those who defy them."

"You can't do anything to me." Lynne said. "I'm outside your jurisdiction."

"But your friends and family are not." Nathaniel said. "We can go after them. It would make you suffer, to see them suffering."

"Is that why you decreed that Bobby would never walk again?" Lynne wanted to know. "Because you and your friends knew that it would make Sam and Dean suffer to know how much Bobby was suffering?"

"The brothers need to accept their destiny."Nathaniel said. "It is the only way for this to end."

"Then it will not end." Lynne said simply. "Because no matter what you do, or who you hurt, those boys will never give in the Lucifer and Michael. They're just too dang stubborn."

A ghost of a smile crossed Nathaniel's face.

"Did I say something funny?" Lynne asked.

"No." Nathaniel said.

"Was there anything else that you wanted?" Lynne asked. "Because I am expected back at the hotel, and Derek gets cranky if I'm late."

"You know that and your kind are allowed to exist." Nathaniel said. "You exist by the grace of the God alone."

"So do angels, so do demons." Lynne countered. "We're all God's children. He oversaw the creation of all of us. I don't see why you seem to think we're so special."

"Because you don't fit, Lynne." Nathaniel said. "You and your brethren, you don't fit in the plan. You upset the balance."

"Maybe we fit in a way that you and your kind aren't meant to see." Lynne said. "It seems to me that if God allowed something to be created that was outside his power, then he must've had a use for it. A tiny bit of chaos to make things interesting."

"God would not do that" Nathaniel said.

"And you know this how?" Lynne asked. "From what I've heard, not all angels are on a first name basis with their creator."

Nathaniel did not have anything to say to that.

"Look," Lynne said after a moment's silence. "I get it. I healed Bobby, and according to you I wasn't supposed to. My bad. Message received and all that. Don't go against an angelic decree because it makes the other angels cranky. Can I go now? I really do need to get back to the hotel before Derek has a conniption fit."

Nathaniel reached out and touched Lynne's face. The touch was gentle but, almost impersonal. "You are rare, Lynne." he said. "I would hate to see you come to harm."

"Thank you" Lynne said. "but, I'm not about to let you and your kind get away with treating people like pawns just so you can end the world. Humanity deserves better than that."

"Are you humanity's champion?" Nathaniel asked.

"No." Lynne laughed. "Just someone meant to keep the world on its toes."

Nathaniel lowered his hand. "Be careful that your toes do not get stepped on."

"Thank you for your concern." Lynne nodded.

The two stood in silence for several moments, then Nathaniel nodded slightly.

"Your cell phone battery is charged." he said. "You can use it to call your brother for a tow."

"Thank you." Lynne said, reaching into her jacket pocket to pull out her phone.

"Farewell Lynne." Nathaniel said. "I have a feeling that we will meet again."

"You're welcome at the Hideaway Hotel anytime you want to visit." Lynne nodded.

Suddenly Nathaniel was gone and Lynne was standing alone by the side of the road. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her brother's number.

_Author's Note:_

_Okay, I know that I didn't explain who or what Lynne is although I did leave you with some clues. Everything (well almost everything) will be explained in my next story. As soon as I get past the beginning. (I know the rest of the story but the beginning is hard to right. For once I disagree with Chuck/God. A beginning is not always an easy thing to write!) _


End file.
